Unfaithful
by Sw33t-Sorrows
Summary: AU When Kagome catches Inuyasha cheating with her own sister, she is thrown into a world of betrayal, a world she has never known before. As she realizes her marriage is falling apart, she is faced with the toughest decision of her life.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** AU When Kagome catches Inuyasha cheating, he must choose between the perfect woman, and the woman who always seems to make things one shade brighter. InuKag MirSan hints of InuKik

**Rated T **for language, suggestive themes and bittersweet endings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _any_ of the characters from the Anime or any of the songs that I will be using in this story.

* * *

_**Unfaithful**_

_Sw33t-Sorrows_

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

Well, I guess it all started five years ago. I met him during my first year of university. I still remember his childish attitude and his boyish good looks (not that he doesn't have those things now). I was walking to my dorm room when I bumped into someone. Of course, I couldn't exactly see where I was going because I had a whole stack of books to carry since I had been sick many times during the semester. "Sorry!" I said as the tower of books came tumbling down upon him. At first, he seemed like such a gentleman. However, when he handed me my books, he actually said, "Watch where you're going next time, wench!" Oh, the nerve of him!

But then as the year dragged on, I got to know him. He was Miroku's best friend, who was and still is the boyfriend of _my_ best friend, Sango. Therefore, we spent a lot of time with each other. His name was Inuyasha. He sort of…mesmerized me. He had long silver hair (I mean, come on! How many people do you actually know have silver hair?) and golden eyes (_and_ golden eyes!). We bonded quickly…in our own special way.

"Bitch! That was _my_ slice of cake!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so dumb, you could have gotten to it before I did!" Our faces were inches apart and he was yelling at me for stealing _his_ piece of Miroku's birthday cake. He called me a bitch once more before crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. And then you know what he did? He actually went and complained to Miroku! "Kagome took my slice of cake!" He said.

Talk about overreacting…

Well, it wasn't long before we were going out on dates and laughing our heads off. Yup, Inuyasha asked me out on a date. And I actually stressed myself over what to wear. The funny part is _how_ he asked me, "Hey, stupid. Wanna go to a movie on Friday?" He said while pouting, I could tell Miroku had convinced him to do this. But hey, I was invited to a free movie, so why the hell not?

"Sure thing Inuyasha. Pick me up at 7." I turned to walk away. "One more thing, call me Kagome."

"Fine…Kagome." And then he did the most remarkable thing.

He smiled at me.

Oh, Inuyasha's a nice guy. But…he has never smiled in my presence before. It made me feel like I was something. That's why I love him so much. He makes me feel important and wanted. He makes me feel beautiful. But I've always wondered, a guy like Inuyasha should be able to get any girl he wants, why did he settle for me? However, that was only a 'what if?' scenario. He never gave me a reason to doubt his love. He always paid full attention to me and always had the sweetest ways of showing me he cared.

"I don't fucking care about you, stupid. I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself because you'd probably sue me for assault or something." He would mumble before asking me if I was okay again. And then he would call me clumsy for tripping on my shoelaces.

What a sweetheart.

Our first kiss was probably the best day of my life…well, maybe not the _best_. He ended up cutting my lip open with one of his fangs. Oh, he felt so guilty the next day. My bottom lip was slightly swollen and he literally started beating himself up over it. "I'm sorry Kagome. I won't ever kiss you again!" Although he didn't exactly keep that promise, I'm not too upset about it. And then there was the day he proposed to me. He always told me he was never too good with words. But the way he said things always made my heart melt.

"Will you marry me, Kagome?" I was so shocked.

"W-what?" I asked, kind of out of breath.

"Stupid. Will – you – fucking – marry – me?" He said, pausing between each word like I really was stupid. I only smiled at him and he understood. He lifted me up into his arms and whispered that he would take good care of me and love me for the rest of our lives. On our wedding day, he told me I was beautiful and I believed him. The next morning, I woke up snuggled in his arms. I was content, I was finally his.

But as of a year ago, my happily married life came crashing down. The harsh reality caught up with me.

All good things come to an end.

I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I think it's story-telling time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello there. I know this isn't much to review on. So I'm gonna let you go to the next chapter before you review! Aren't I so nice? Anyway, Inuyasha is kind of OOC in some chapters…like towards the middle or something. Anyway, I hope you like this story when you're done. But could I ask you guys a favor? PLEASE REVIEW. Oh my goodness, I'm kind of upset. I'm beginning to think that I suck as a writer because I'm not getting any reviews…

Anyway, go on and enjoy the next chapter!

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	2. An Okay Today

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Anime or any of the songs that I will be using in this story. Thank you and enjoy.

**Note:** And if you're wondering why it is still written in Kagome's point of view when she's not even in the part, well…it's Kagome telling the story of her past. Therefore, she already knows about all these things that happened.

* * *

_**Unfaithful**_

_Sw33t-Sorrows_

_Chapter 1: An Okay Today_

_

* * *

_

I work two part time jobs and it's hard for Inuyasha and I to get along anymore. We don't have children because I don't believe we are financially stable enough to support them. He doesn't like that idea, but it's true. Yes, Inuyasha works for the famous _Shikon Inc._ that his father once owned. But half of the money he earns goes to his parents, InuTaisho and Izayoi. I didn't finish university so my job isn't as well paid as Inuyasha's. However, I believe that we are well off enough to support each other and that's all that matters at the moment. We are still young, we can have children anytime-

"Kagome, where's my suit?" Inuyasha yelled from our bedroom.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's in the closet, dummy!" There was a pause, and I went back to my cooking.

"Found it!" He yelled back. He came out of the hallway grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Kagome. Why don't you take tonight off, I'll take you out to dinner." I sighed. I really wanted to spend some time with him, I really did. But I've been sick for the past few days and today was supposed to be my first day back.

"Inuyasha, it's not that I don't want to…" I felt so much guilt when the grin on his face slowly faded away. "Honey, how about another time? I can't just say that I got sick again. I'll probably get fired." I tried to reason, but he looked really hurt.

"You know, Kagome. We never get to spend time with each other anymore." When he said those words, my heart was ripped to pieces. "Forget it. I'll call Miroku and tell him I'm coming to work tonight. If you need anything, call me alright?" He straightened out his tie and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the house. You know, I used to be the one who straightened his tie and gave him a kiss before he left. I used to be waiting for him at home for dinner. I used to wait and wait even if he was working overtime. That is, until I got sick and we needed more money to buy my medication. Inuyasha worked so hard and it killed me to see him so stressed, so I decided to get a job. However, just one didn't seem to help, so I got two part time jobs. Inuyasha didn't like that idea either.

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said as he walked down the driveway. "Cancel my day off this afternoon."

"Another problem with the wife, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up, asshole."

"Hey, I was just kidding." There was a pause between the two friends. "Just give Kagome a little time and space. Don't you remember why she's doing this in the first place?" Miroku asked.

"Actually, no. I don't. You know why? We don't fucking talk anymore!"

"Well, let me _remind_ you. She only got these jobs because she felt bad for making you work too hard, that's all. She's only doing this for you, remember that." Inuyasha heard Miroku sigh on the other line. "She's your wife-"

"That's exactly why I'm so upset, Miroku! I miss the things we used to do together, like go for walks on the beach. Or sitting on the couch watching those stupid sappy love movies that she likes so much. I miss spending time with Kagome…" By this time, Inuyasha had already arrived at _Shikon_, and he was too depressed to talk anymore so…he just hung up on poor Miroku.

"Real mature…" Miroku said as the line went dead.

Meanwhile, I was on the phone with my best friend Sango. "Kagome, you have to stop ignoring Inuyasha for work, I mean…it's not too good for your relationship."

"Sango, I'm doing this so Inuyasha doesn't have to work so hard. Remember when I _didn't_ have these jobs? He barely even got to sleep at night. He'd come home from work, spend the rest of the night with me, slept for a few hours and went back to work. I don't want that happening again."

"Yeah, I remember. But don't you think that if _you_ don't spend time with him, he'll find someone else to? I mean, men are like that, Kagome. Come on, if I don't spend every waking moment with Miroku…he'd probably be screwing some whore right now." My heart almost stopped.

"No. No, Inuyasha wouldn't do that to me." I got so upset about what she said that I didn't even say goodbye and I hung up. I was beginning to pick up Inuyasha's habits. _Don't you think he'll find someone else to?_ Those words rang in my head over and over.

Inuyasha wouldn't cheat on me…would he?

* * *

It was 11 o'clock at night when Inuyasha came back from work. "Hey." I said as he walked through the door. I saw him frown and I almost flinched. I didn't like it very much when he got angry. Especially when he was angry at me. "You're not still mad about the dinner thing, are you? Please, I'm sorry…"

"No. I'm just wondering why you're not asleep yet. Kagome you're working two jobs, you have to get your sleep." I smiled at the tenderness in his words. So he wasn't mad at me, what a relief.

"I know." I said quietly. "But I couldn't sleep. I thought you were still mad at me." He didn't say anything, he only smiled at me and kissed my forehead before taking my hand and tucking me into our bed.

"Goodnight, Kagome." I closed my eyes, and what a great way to end my day. "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, chapters _are _short. I know that. And they will be. Because there are going to be about 20-ish chapters. So, bear with me. How was it? Did you like it so far? Hmm, not very good beginning but…ahh oh well. Just**please** tell me what you think! **PLEASE.**

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	3. When You Disappear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or ANY of the characters used from the anime, or any of the songs that I will be using in this story, which _will_ include Rihanna's "Unfaithful" (how many of you saw that one coming?).

**Note:** In this chapter, I'll introduce you to **Kikyo**. DUN DUN DUN….? Nope. She's a good character! …at first. –evil laughter- well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. AND Kikyo is really OOC, in this chapter that is.

* * *

_**Unfaithful**_

_Sw33t-Sorrow_

_Chapter 2: When You Disappear_

_

* * *

_

I felt surprisingly giddy today. I haven't felt so many butterflies in my stomach since my wedding day. Ah, I remember that day like it was yesterday. Inuyasha looked so handsome, I only wish we took more pic – oh. I'm sorry; I'm going extremely off topic. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Well, I had called my boss and explained to her that I wanted to take the day off. My boss' name is Kaede. She extremely understands and seems to be supportive of me when I want to spend time with my husband. So, I wasn't going to work this afternoon and it was only 1 o'clock. So, I decided to go do some grocery shopping, you see…Inuyasha doesn't get home until 4. So I have time right?

That day would be a day I'd never forget. I bumped into an old friend, well, not exactly a _friend_. I saw my sister, Kikyo. She moved away after high school to America to finish her studies. Kikyo was always very smart. Although she was not physically at my wedding, she sent us our present and card in the mail. _"Sorry that I can't be there, guys. I really wanted to be. And I know we've been talking about this day since we were kids, Kagome. And I know you've always wanted me to be your maid of honor and you mine. But I really can't make it. I have an important exam coming up. But you know what? The next time I see you, I'll invite you guys to dinner. How does that sound? I love you Kagome. Take good care of my little sister, Inuyasha. – Kikyo."_

Kikyo was my best friend and my companion when we were kids. Until I met Inuyasha, that is. However, even after my marriage, Kikyo and I still shared a special bond that would forever be held strong. Although we did not see each other for over six years, in the back of my heart I remembered my older sister as the one I could lean on. Always. "Kagome?" I heard a familiar voice as I was strolling down the meat section of the grocery store. "Oh my gosh, how have you been? You look great!"

"Kikyo!" I exclaimed as I left the shopping cart to go and hug her. "Oh, I haven't seen you in such a long time. Are you seeing anyone?" Kikyo frowned and I felt guilty for asking. But then she smiled and laughed. Just like the old days. "So, when you are gonna invite Inuyasha and I for dinner like you promised?"

"Mm, how about tonight?"

"Oh, shoot. I can't, I took the day off to spend the day with him. But he doesn't know that yet." I giggled.

"About that, I heard about you getting sick. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Inuyasha has been exaggerating hasn't he? What did he say?"

"He told me you couldn't stand on your own and you had to take a truckload of medicine – literally. My heart nearly stopped when I heard it. But then I figured that if he was taking care of you, I had nothing to worry about." Kikyo laughed, which was soon mixed in with my own laughter.

"A truckload, huh?" I felt something change from that day. And I felt so happy that it did. But at the time, I didn't know that change would destroy my marriage.

When I got home, Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching TV. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I smiled at him.

"Well, I decided to make it up to you. Remember that time you told me to take the night off so you could take me to dinner? Well, here I am." I smiled again after my small speech. My smile slowly faded when he didn't say anything to me. "Honey?"

"Kagome," he began. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who wanted to take this job seriously right? Then why the hell are you taking days off to spend time with your _husband_?" Okay, that's when I got really mad.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I screamed. "You can't honestly tell me you don't want to spend time with me tonight. Besides, _you_ were the one who got all upset saying I never spent time with you anymore! And now, I'm making an effort to make you happy and all you do is scream at me? How dare you! How dare you say _husband_ like it's such a burden to you? Is it a burden being my husband? Do you find it disgusting that you're married to a woman with such a horrible sickness that you have to work so hard to support her? Do you think that being married to me is such a horrible matter?" I finished ranting and I found that my breaths were coming out in pants. But why shouldn't I be upset? _He_ gets to yell at me, so I should be able to let off some steam as well.

"You think I find this marriage a burden? If I found it a burden I would have divorced you a long time ago! Don't you understand, Kagome?"

"Don't I understand? Don't I understand?" I took a step forward as he took a step back. "You know what? I find that all we do is argue these days. If you're so unhappy with me, why _don't_ we divorce, huh? Why don't we?" I fought the urge to cry. I hated crying in front of him. It made me feel like he was accepting me because of guilt. I always thought that he never gave me a reason to doubt his love. But I realized that maybe he only stayed with me because I was sick…

"You want a _divorce_?" He questioned. "After all I have done for you!" I couldn't hold it in anymore; I let the tears run free. I hated it when he yelled at me. He reminded me of my father.

"Don't yell at me!" I yelled back. But my voice was reduced to a whisper; "I only wanted to make you happy. That's it. I just wanted you to be happy…aren't you happy?" I heard him sigh and I looked up. Usually, after fights like these he would walk towards me and wrap his arms around me. We would apologize and life would go on. But my heart thumped louder and louder in my chest as I realized that this argument was different. _Very_ different. "Inuyasha?"

"You know what? Maybe I'm not happy, Kagome." He shook his head, and I felt like he just ripped my heart into pieces. How could he, I thought. "Maybe I'm not." He repeated.

"No! Don't say that…"

"I'm going to bed." Was the last thing he said to me that night. I was so heartbroken by what he had just told me, I slept on the living room couch and cried myself to sleep. I knew he heard me. I knew he did.

_So why didn't he do something?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh, intense fight. Okay well, the next chapter is going to be quite sad. So prepare! Anyways, yes I've posted three chapters in one day. That's quite something isn't it? Well, I'm trying to write the chapters as fast as possible because I don't want to get writer's block and then put it off and never get back to it. I tend to do that sometimes. Anyway, if you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, review and tell me what part you didn't like. Thank you and have a great night!

_Sw33t-Sorrow._


	4. Unfaithful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. (I put this in every chapter, so you can't sue me haha!)

**Note:** I know the song lyrics don't really fit, since it's a girl singing it to a guy. But…just pretend it's the other way around. Plus I used a few verses from the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne for this particular chapter.

**Second-Chance23** – Yeah, I pretty much hate Inuyasha right now too haha. Well, I guess you'll hate him more later on. Thanks for your review and enjoy!

* * *

**_Unfaithful_**

_Sw33t-Sorrow_

_Chapter 3: Unfaithful_

_

* * *

_

**Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**

The next day, I decided to do something nice for him again. I decided to go to his office and apologize to him, and tell him that I quit one of my jobs so I could spend more time with him. I knew this meant more work for Inuyasha, but I didn't want to throw away our marriage. After all, I loved him so much I couldn't stand the idea of living without him. "Hi Ayame, Inuyasha in there?"

"Mrs. Taisho!" I smiled at the name. It made me feel…I don't know exactly how to explain it. "I…thought he went out to lunch with you just a few minutes ago?" Ayame was Inuyasha's secretary. She knew everything and anything he was up to, even if the event was a month away. "You see," she lifted up his schedule and I leaned slightly over the desk to see it more clearly. "Tuesday 11:30 AM – Lunch with Kik…" She paused and cleared her throat. It was obvious she was getting uncomfortable. "Isn't your first name…Kagome?"

"He's having lunch with Kikyo?" I asked, not at all surprised since they know each other and are friends. After all, Kikyo was my sister, why would I care that she was having lunch with _my_ husband?

"Well, she looked awfully like you." Ayame stated. "I'm sorry, I should have known." I shook my head and told the girl it was quite alright. Before leaving, I quickly scribbled down a short note and told her to give it to Inuyasha the next time she saw him. She nodded and went back to her work. I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked out of the office, she was worried about something. I had a feeling it had something to do with my marriage.

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be**

I returned home, and waited. It was the only thing I could do. I would apologize when he got home. And it would be over. Everything would be back to normal again. Surprisingly, time went by quickly and it was 4 o'clock already. "Kagome," I heard my name from the front door. I turned around and there he was.

"Hi, Inuyasha." I smiled and stood up from the couch. "Um, did you…"

"I got your note." He said. "Ayame told me you came looking for me." Suddenly, I didn't care about the note. For some odd reason, I wanted to know why he went to see Kikyo. How did he know she had come back? How did _she_ know where to find him? Why? All these questions and all I wanted to do was ask them.

"Why were you with Kikyo today?" My question was blunt and out of the blue, and I could tell it caught him by surprise. I wasn't exactly too sure if he was in the middle of talking to me, but the question just seemed to slip out from the thoughts and through my mouth. "Hm?" I didn't want to sound so demanding, but I guess that's how it was.

"Well, she's your sister and a friend of mine. And I wanted to see if she was well." He explained, and for once he was actually very calm. Maybe he forgot about our argument. He probably isn't mad at me anymore.

"Are you still mad?"

"What would you do if I said yes?" I froze. I slowly turned towards him and I did something I'd never thought I'd do. I physically got down on my knees and begged him to stay. I begged him not to leave and I told him he was my everything. I told him that I needed him and I loved him with every fiber of my being.

"God dammit, Kagome! Get up!" I began crying again as I shook my head.

"Oh, Inuyasha. When did this happen? When did our marriage become so horrible? When did this happen to us? Inuyasha, I love you so much…" I was whimpering now. "I always thought we were happily married, Inuyasha."

**You were everything, everything that I wanted…**

"We were…" I heard him whisper. "Kagome, we can work this out, alright? Please, just get up. I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I take back everything I said. I am happy with you. I love you." I kneeled in front of me as he pulled me into a warm embrace. However, this one felt different. It didn't cheer me up like it used to. I only felt more sorrow as he crushed me to his body.

A few weeks later, I found that Inuyasha and I were arguing less and less. He would come home and he'd have a large bouquet of roses in his hands. Although I should have been thrilled, I felt like I was dying. But I would force a smile as he put the gift in my hands. He'd kiss me and then spend the rest of the night with me like we used to. But I found something different about him these days. As we sat there and watched a Korean drama called "Full House"…he sat on one end of the couch while I sat on the other. We weren't snuggled into each other's arms anymore. And I wondered if he really was happy with me.

Is our marriage really a burden to him?

I also found that this wasn't his fault. Well, not entirely. If I hadn't gotten those stupid part time jobs then maybe Inuyasha would still love me. Maybe we wouldn't have gotten into those horrible, heart-wrenching fights. We were both to blame, and I guess all I could do was try to work things out right now. "Inuyasha, if you're bored you can leave. Go out with Miroku or something." Inuyasha looked surprised at my offer but he agreed.

"You sure you're alright by yourself?"

"I'm sick Inuyasha, not disabled." He nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving. "Inuyasha, will you call if you're not going to be home for dinner?"

"Yeah. And if _you_ need anything call me." I nodded without turning my head to face him. I heard the door close behind him and I let out a sigh. Usually, when I suggest that he'd leave to go hang out with Miroku, he would say no and tell me he wanted to spend time with me. I guess our fights changed things. I shouldn't have said the things I said. I felt lonely and Sango was probably going to go out with Miroku and Inuyasha since she was considered one of the guys…I figured I'd call Kikyo. I reached for the phone but jumped when it rang.

**We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it...  
all the memories so close to me just fade away.  
**

"Moshi moshi? Taisho residence, Kagome speaking."

"Hey Kagome." I frowned at the voice on the other line.

"Sango, did Inuyasha call your house?"

"No, why?"

"I told him to go out with you and Miroku tonight."

"Funny. We didn't get a call from him yet. But we probably will soon," she paused and there was shifting on her side of the line. "Um…I found out about…the fights." I sighed again.

"Yeah. But we're working to fix things."

"Oh, Kagome…I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"Well, Kagome. If Inuyasha's gonna call soon, I'm gonna have to hang up. I'll call you back tomorrow morning, okay?" We said our goodbyes and hung up. I decided not to stay locked up in the house all night so I decided to go visit Kikyo. I searched for the address she had written down for me that day at the grocery store, but I couldn't find it. Maybe I threw it out by accident. I still remembered it though; hopefully I remembered the right one. I arrived at an apartment building and recognized Kikyo's car.

I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to level C. Her apartment was C12. When I arrived at her apartment, I knocked. However, the door opened and I realized she didn't close the door properly. "Kikyo, you forgot to close the…" I think I was going to have a heart attack. "…Door." I finished. What I saw practically shattered my heart and destroyed my soul. I watched in horror as my sister stood there, her arms wrapped around a man's waist. She panicked, as she knew I saw her kiss him.

Kikyo was with _Inuyasha_.

**All this time you were pretending,  
so much for my happy ending.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **AHH! Inuyasha cheated on Kagome with _KIKYO._ Well, this shouldn't have been a surprise. I gave away the fact that he cheated in the summary. Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter (which will be coming up VERY soon).

Thanks so much!

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	5. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. And I'm too lazy to add another line so…I was listening to a song while I wrote this chapter and it became so much more emotional. The song was "Forever Love" by Byul. It's a Korean song by the way.

**Okay, I lied. This isn't going to be 20-ish chapters. It's actually going to be VERY short. This is only because I don't exactly know what else to write about. I have one idea in mind and I can't think of anything else that would fit into the story. So I apologize for any disappointment I have caused, but this story is not going to have 20 chapters, you're lucky if you even get ten.**

**Another important thing is that the song verses I have used in this chapter have been changed a little bit. The original verses are from "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. But I figured that it doesn't make sense if the girl is singing it to the guy if the guy's the one that's cheating. So I changed it.**

**

* * *

**

**_Unfaithful_**

_Sw33t-Sorrows_

_Chapter 4: Broken_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome," Kikyo began. But I wouldn't let her finish. It made me sick that she would betray me in such a horrible way. My face scrunched up as I saw her pressed up against him and he was barely even dressed, his arms wrapped securely around her. What hurt most was that Inuyasha wasn't saying anything. He wasn't even trying to defend himself. He couldn't even look at me. I watched as he moved from Kikyo to pick up his clothes.

"Kagome, we're going home. We need to talk."

"No. We're going to talk right here and right now." At this point, I had this heavy feeling in my chest that wouldn't go away. They crushed my spirit and my hope. Inuyasha cut off the thread of hope I was holding onto. The thread of hope that he still loved me, that he still wanted me and he would always stay by my side no matter what happened. But all that hope was gone. I lost him. To my own sister. "How could you? With _my sister_?" I could do nothing but scream. Scream at him for hurting me, for ruining me. "How can I forgive you?"

"Kagome, please…I wasn't thinking."

"You were freaking thinking! You were. Don't even try to lie to me, Inuyasha. You were lying to me this whole time. You didn't want to stay with me. Let me tell you, if you left me right now I'd be able to live. I'd be upset but I'd live through it. Why? I thought you loved me."

"I _do_ love you-"

"Let me ask you something," Inuyasha was now staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes and as I approached him, I put my hands on the sides of his face and looked into those orbs I could get lost in forever. "Would you be able to forgive me, if I let another man kiss me? If I let another man touch me?" His eyes softened and I saw something I haven't seen in his eyes since the day we met. I saw fear. "Would you be able to forgive me, if I let another man make love to me?" He didn't answer me. He only placed his hands on my hips and I cringed. I pushed him away from me and started screaming again. "Don't touch me! It's disgusting that you touched my sister with those hands, you kissed her with your lips and you…you…" I felt like the sickness was attacking my heart. I felt like they had a hold of my entire being and they were squeezing it so hard I couldn't breathe.

**And I know that she knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills her inside  
To know that I am happy with some other girl  
I can see her dying**

The next thing I knew, I was consumed into a world of darkness as I hit the floor of my sister's apartment. When I woke up, I found myself in a room with four cream-colored walls and a white door. There was one window, but the blinds were closed. Almost the instant I woke up, Inuyasha burst through the door, and for a moment, I forgot about the fact that he was with my sister just a few minutes ago. "Get out." I said with bitterness in my voice. When he didn't move, "Get the heck out of my room!" I screamed. But he wouldn't budge. That's when I got up and tried pushing him out, but he was way too strong for me to even move. He placed his hands on my arms and pulled me to him. Soon, I realized that I didn't care about Kikyo anymore. My body slumped against his, "Why did you do it to me?"

"I don't know." He whispered into my hair. I let him hold me for a while, after all, he was still my husband. I moved away from him, blaming myself for letting his happen. "I'm an idiot, Kagome." I turned back towards him and he was on his knees. He kind of crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and resting the side of his head on my stomach. "Don't leave me, I can't live without you. If I could take it back, I really would. Please, Kagome. I _need_ you. I love you." As he said these words, I felt nothing. I felt like they meant nothing. I felt as if he was making this all up. But why would he?

"I don't know how I can forgive you." Then it went silent. We said nothing. I only stood there with my husband on his knees begging me not to leave. "You know, that divorce sounds pretty good right now." I felt his body stiffen.

"No, Kagome. No! I'm not letting you go. Please Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" I felt hot tears soak through my hospital clothes and my own run down my cheeks. "Kagome, no…" He hugged me tighter as I struggled to break free.

"Just…go home, Inuyasha."

Not long after that incident I moved away. Inuyasha was at work at the time, and I packed my bags and left. I wasn't going to stay in Tokyo, that's for sure. I was moving to England, that's where my family was living right now. I'm not exactly sure why they moved to England, but if it was good enough for them, it was good enough for me. I left Inuyasha a note, just so he wouldn't call the police or anything.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I find that living with you as become so much more complicated. But I wanted you to know that even though you betrayed me in the worst way possible, I have never stopped loving you. I'm moving to a far away place and I hope to let things cool off between us before I return. I'm not telling you where I'm going because I know you'll come and find me. _

_I know that the only reason you went to Kikyo is because I wasn't making you happy. I was a burden to you, wasn't I? You felt like you had to work to pay for my medicine. But you don't have to. I can support myself with the amount of money I have so far. And I hope you have a great future filled with happiness, love and everything that you deserve. You deserve more than me. _

_I love you,_

_Kagome._

**Every time I walk out the door  
I see her die a little more inside  
I don't want to hurt her anymore  
I don't want to take away her life**

I couldn't help but feel crushed as I wrote that letter. I wanted to just rip it up and pretend none of this ever happened. But I couldn't. Kikyo was my own sister and she could do this to me. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. But I really didn't have a choice. As I took a seat on the flight to England, I could remember all of our sweetest memories. "Welcome aboard, please fasten your seatbelts and stay seated. We hope you enjoy your flight, and say goodbye to Tokyo!" The cheerful voice on the intercom said.

"Goodbye, Tokyo." I whispered. "And say goodbye to everything you've ever dreamed of, Kagome."

**Author's Note:** Okay, short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, this story will NOT be 20 chapters. I'm running out of ideas to put in and I don't really want to think of any. You see, if I do, then I'm gonna stop and think about it. And then I'll get writer's block, and then I won't update…and then this story will be left untouched for the rest of my life. So you see, I'm only doing this for your own good. Oh yes, please review.

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	6. Past, Present, Future

**Disclaimer:** You can't sue me. Because I'm not claiming it as mine.

**Flower Tears** – Yeah, the story is gonna be shorter. But I promise it's gonna be good. I _promise_.

* * *

_**Unfaithful** _

_Sw33t-Sorrow_

_Chapter 5: Past, Present, Future_

_

* * *

_

Five years. Five very long years have gone by since I have last seen Inuyasha, or Kikyo for that matter. I couldn't believe I was going back. I was finally returning to Tokyo, and it felt awkward. Tokyo was my home for over twenty years, and it felt awkward to be going home. Maybe it was the fact that I was returning to give Inuyasha our divorce papers. I was returning, only to leave again. Should I feel guilty? No, I shouldn't. It's not my fault that Inuyasha and I were not meant to be. Was it?

I arrived at our house. Well, his house. I felt an overwhelming feeling sweep over me, it was so strong it almost knocked me off my feet. I went to go ring the doorbell but I found that the door was open. _Talk about Déjà vu…_ I thought. "Inuyasha?" I swear if he and Kikyo were getting it on again, I was going to –

Oh. _Kami_.

This place was a wreck! I – I don't know what happened, and I don't think I want to know. There was broken glass everywhere, so I decided it was a safe move to keep my shoes on. There were empty wine and beer bottles lying around. "Who's here?" A sluggish voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw something that would leave me feeling guilty for the rest of my life. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, a beer bottle in his right hand. He looked straight at me and shook his head before taking another swig from the bottle. "Great, now I'm seeing things." He tumbled passed me and I reached for his hand. The moment our skin touched, he froze. After a few moments, he pushed me away slightly before collapsing onto a nearby couch.

"Inuyasha. W-what happened? I – "

"Why did you come back?" The divorce papers were currently in my purse, and I didn't think that this was exactly the right time to bring them out. "Why did you come back?" His voice was louder now and it brought me something I have never felt around him before. I was actually afraid, I was afraid of my Inuyasha. "Why?" He was whining, and he ran his hands through his hair.

"The Inuyasha I knew never let things get to him."

"This isn't getting fired, or not having money to pay your bills with. Do you know how much suffering I have been forced to endure these past five years?" He turned to me with tears in his eyes, I knew he was fighting to keep them in. "I know why you're here."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to hear your voice, just one more time before you left me again." His words hit me hard, and I felt a voice inside me telling me to stay. But how could I stay? How could I be so selfish to ask for his forgiveness after I had left him for five long years? I couldn't. "Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The divorce papers." The room fell silent. It was so silent I could hear my heart beating loudly in my chest. I reached into my purse and handed them to him. My heart tore in half as I watched him sign the sheet and throw them back at me. "There, go. You can leave now." I ignored his comment and walked further into the room.

"You were burning our pictures?" I asked quietly. I found our wedding album; many pieces of different pictures were lying around. Then there was one that caught my interest; it was of the two of us, of course. It was the time we went to Niagara Falls in Canada. I had my arms wrapped tightly around his waist while his were around my shoulders. And we look happy. Really happy. "That day was beautiful." I said, not realizing I had said that out loud. I ran my fingers tenderly over the picture. I walked up to Inuyasha who had apparently dozed off on the couch.

"The door's over there." He said.

"So that's it? You're not even going to try?" And at that moment, someone else walked into the house. "Kikyo…" The name brought pure dread and I wanted to get out as fast as possible. "You…" I looked at her, then at Inuyasha. "Um…He…" Kikyo smiled at me and shook her head. _So they aren't living together,_ I thought.

"Get out," I turned and found that Inuyasha had gotten up. He glared at my older sister as he screamed for her to get out. "You! You caused all this! Get out! Get the hell out!" I saw Kikyo flinch as Inuyasha flung the beer bottle at the wall next to her. I gasped as I heard the glass shatter and fall to the floor. "Get. Out." Kikyo nodded slowly.

"Kagome, it's been a while. We should go to lunch some time."

"We could go now?" I offered. My sister nodded and walked out the door, I glanced back at my…_ex_-husband. "Take care." I whispered, knowing perfectly well that he heard me. I only heard him grunt in response as I turned my back to him and made my way to the door. I stopped in the doorway and looked back, only to see him staring back at me.

"I – I hope…you are happy – with your new life." He said, and it was not bitter in any way. I could tell he meant every word and that he was truly wishing me well.

"Thank you, you too." I whispered. Suddenly, I remembered Kikyo was waiting for me outside for lunch. I don't know why I had learned to accept her as quickly as I did, but she was still my sister. "Are you ready?" I asked her as I stepped out of the house. Kikyo nodded and headed for a small café. "So how have you been?" I questioned and took a sip of my coffee.

"Good," she said uneasily. "Kagome, I am so sor – " Before she could finish apologizing I cut her off, telling her that I already forgave her or else I wouldn't be sitting in front of her having lunch. "Does that mean you forgive Inuyasha too?" I momentarily stopped what I was doing. Was she actually trying to convince me to go back to him?

"Do you love him, Kikyo?" My sister let out a small laugh.

"Yes, I do." She admitted. "Ever since we met in high school, I've been head over heels in love with him. Each and every single time he stared at you with that look in his eyes, it hurt me so much. But I've come to realize that no matter how much I try to take him away from you, his heart, mind, and soul have always belonged to you." So she had loved him since high school. How could I not have noticed? Why didn't she tell me? And as these questions rushed through my head, it was as if she could read my mind. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would give him up."

"Kikyo, I – I had no idea…"

"That was the point." Kikyo smiled at me and took my hand in hers. "But do you know what hurt the most? It wasn't the fact that I had lost my chance with him back in high school. That day when him and I were…together…he looked in my eyes and I knew he wasn't seeing me. He saw you. He didn't call my name...he called yours. And in my pathetic attempt to try to win him over, not only did I hurt him, I hurt my one and only sister." Was she trying to get me to accept him again? I didn't know if my heart could handle it.

"I don't know…I – "

"Kagome, I know you're afraid of getting hurt. But…you _saw_ him today. He's a mess without you; ever since you left he hasn't been the same. _Shikon Incorporated _didn't want him anymore because he was such a wreck. His _very, own company_. He doesn't have anything left." I shook my head, this was too much. She was trying to make me feel guilty, wasn't she?

"No," I said. "No, I can't do it. I have to go now. I have a flight to catch in an hour."

"Wait, Kagome!" I quickly gathered my things and left the café. And for the first time in five years, I felt the presence of tears. I felt the familiar heavy feeling that hung in my chest when I caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. It was coming back. The heartbreak was coming back. Kikyo's plan to make me feel guilt succeeded. But I felt as if Inuyasha had deserved so much more than me. If I had made him so unhappy, I wasn't worthy of his love.

So I wasn't going to take it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! Okay, I have run out of ideas. Officially. No! Writer's block! I don't know what to write between now and the ending that I have in mind. Do you guys care if I just end it with another chapter? Or do you want more? Please review and tell me. Thanks so much.

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	7. My Love My Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co.

**IMPORTANT Note:** I know! I know! This is an extremely short story and I'm so terribly sorry! I posted up the previous chapter asking you guys if you wanted more ideas or just one final chapter. And I figured if you guys wanted more ideas I'd be completely screwed because it takes me a VERY long time to think of ideas, because (this I mentioned in an earlier chapter) then I would leave it aside and never get back to it again. So I hope you understand what I have done. And hopefully you enjoy this last chapter.

**Second Thoughts: **Although this is the end of the story, I am definitely going to add an epilogue, and I might add a sequel if you like. And I promise I won't take my word back this time.

* * *

_**Unfaithful** _

_Sw33t-Sorrows_

_Chapter 6: My Love My Fate_

_

* * *

_

It was hard to board the airplane once again. I felt intense heartache about having to leave Tokyo again. More importantly, I felt heartache for having to leave Inuyasha again. Although we are divorced, he will always be my Inuyasha. The one who would always have the funniest ways of showing me he cared, although I've heard him say he loved me more times than I can count before I left him five years ago. He always had that goofy grin on his face – well, used to, before I got those jobs. Every morning, he would ask me where his suit was. It never occurred to him that I put it in the closet after I took it back from the dry cleaners.

It never occurred to me that I would lose him.

I've always felt a strong connection with Inuyasha, so until this day I don't exactly know why we are separated. I can tell myself it's because he cheated on me with my sister, but now that I mention the situation, I don't feel as bad as I did five years ago. In fact, I almost forgot about it. But I know that I would be lying to myself if I had made myself believe it was my sister's fault my marriage failed. It was then that something clicked in my head.

My marriage didn't fail. At all.

Marriage is when two people whom love each other want to spend the rest of their lives together, even if they actually end up doing it or not. Marriage is a commitment, a silent confession of love and compassion. The law uses marriage to bind two people together as well as their destinies. I find that my marriage didn't fail. My marriage taught me more about my identity than I could ever figure out on my own. Inuyasha taught me what it was like to love unconditionally, and to be loved in return. I have loved Inuyasha without regrets, even to this day, I have not regretted marrying him.

I smiled.

As I looked out the window onto the streets of Tokyo, I knew Inuyasha felt the same. "Excuse me, miss?" A deep voice said from beside me. "Hi there," A man smiled at me when I turned to look at him. "I'm Hojo." He placed his hand in front of me and I kindly shook it. When he stared at me with his chocolate-brown eyes, I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I smiled back at him.

"Are you from England, Kagome? I go there every year and I haven't seen you on this flight before." He questioned politely.

"Well, I moved to England five years ago. And I came back here to…well, um…finish some business." Hojo nodded slowly before turning back to me with a bright smile.

"Well, since you're staying in England now…would you like to accompany me to lunch when we get there?" I was shocked, I just got a divorce…was I really going to go on a date with Hojo? Was I even ready? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course I was ready…but was I willing to do it? Why was I feeling guilty that Hojo asked me out? It's not my fault he's showing interest in me!

"Actually Hojo, I just got out of a serious relationship…I don't think I'm – " he interrupted me, telling me it was alright. He scribbled down his phone number onto a scrap piece of paper and told me to call him anytime I wanted. I smiled to myself.

I wasn't going to call him any time soon, after all.

It was amazing; I came so close to telling Hojo I was married. I have lived in England for five years without Inuyasha, and I still wasn't used to be without him. Five years ago, I was afraid to leave him because I thought I couldn't live without him. I found that my love for him was so strong that I couldn't stand hurting him any longer. I was able to move on because I knew if I stayed with him, he would probably be more upset then he is now. I know Inuyasha will find another woman. For he deserves a woman who can give him something I can't.

He will have a woman who can give him all the happiness in the world, a family, and more importantly, time. He will meet a woman who will love him so much, she would wait for him no matter how long the wait actually was. I knew that I wasn't the right woman for him when I decided not to wait anymore. I grew tired of standing in the same spot, waiting for him. But just because I grew tired, doesn't mean I didn't love him with all my heart. Because I did. I loved him with everything I ever had, and at the time, I _couldn't_ imagine life without him.

But what hurts the most about loving him, is that I actually _can_ live without him.

I still love Inuyasha, and I'm afraid I always will. Although I will not see him anymore, his image and personality will be placed in my heart. The memories I have shared with him will be the ones I will cherish for the rest of my life, they are also going to be the ones I will not forget. I love Inuyasha for being such a big part of my life, and taking such a big part of my heart. For now I cannot live another, because I gave him my heart so long ago.

And I just realized that I never got it back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Click that button and review. _Then_ click the _other_ button and go to the epilogue. Haha.

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


	8. Epilogue: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and co.

I hope you enjoy this epilogue. And if you are someone who gets teary-eyed easily, then I suggest you go grab a box of tissues! Oh yes, and remember to watch out for the sequel, you'll never know when I might post it up.

* * *

**_Unfaithful_**

_  
Sw33t-Sorrows_

_Epilogue: Goodbye_

_

* * *

_

As I look back on my life, I know that I have not lived it to its fullest. After all, who knew I would spend the rest of my life in a hospital? After I returned to England from Tokyo, I discovered I had cancer in my brain. It was a very special type of cancer where it attacked my brain's function to control my body. I have already lost my ability to walk, speak and my vision is becoming blurrier everyday.

So as I sit in this hospital, I reminisce on all the sweet memories I have shared with my beloved. My one and only. I'm afraid I have never forgotten about Inuyasha. For one thing, he still hasn't returned my heart, and I don't think I ever want it back. As I have mentioned, I will always love him.

Kikyo sent me a letter in the mail saying Inuyasha _did_ find another woman. Her name is Mayuko. I am so glad Inuyasha learned to stand up again, I also heard they were expecting a child in the summer.

I look out the window and watch as the snow falls. I smiled at the scene. The world was covered in a beautiful blanket of white; it looked perfectly untouched, like my love for Inuyasha. Kikyo also told me that he still thinks about me. And that is enough for me. The fact that he hasn't forgotten me is more than enough for me to die happy.

My fingers are beginning to go numb, but as my handwriting gets messier, I must finish writing this. It is only now that I realize I am crying. Oh, I haven't cried in three years. Ever since I discovered I had cancer, I realized that I wanted to see Inuyasha again. I wanted him to embrace me and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I wanted him to be here to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I wanted him to tell me he would always be there.

And as I realize that I am all alone in his horrible room that will forever haunt my dreams, I cry harder. My head hurts as I struggle to continue. Inuyasha, when you get this, I hope you understand that I have never meant to hurt you. I hope you understand that I have always wanted what is best for you.

I didn't want to hold you back from where you might have belonged.

And now I see, your place is with Mayuko. However, even after the time you cheated on me, even after our divorce and the discovery about my cancer, I know that I am actually kind of happy. I know that my departure from you was not in vein. I know that I have not failed in my duty to make you happy. After all, if I had not left, you wouldn't have been happily married once more, and you wouldn't be starting a family. If I had stayed, you would probably be miserable, and I would hate myself for it.

I used to see the pain living in your eyes, and I knew how hard you tried to keep paying for my medication. Ironic isn't it? The fact that you have worked so hard to keep me alive, only to have me die anyway.

Did I let you down, sweetheart? Did I hold you back, darling? Were we living a lie, love? Were we just hurting ourselves, beloved? Did I ever make you cry, beautiful? Because I'm sorry if I did. I never meant to hurt you, really. I have never criticized how much you meant to me, because you were and are my world. You would never ask me why my heart was so disguised, because I guess you never suspected it. Did you know I was going to die?

Oh, Inuyasha…I don't want to die. I want to live.

My hands are hurting so much. Am I losing the ability to operate my arms too? This is too much, please, darling…save me from my misery. Oh, what have I done to myself? I brought this upon myself. Inuyasha, I have made so many mistakes in my life…but I know marrying you was not a mistake. You have shaped me into the person that I am today, and I thank you for it. I thank you for loving me for all those years. I thank you for caring, I thank you for everything you have ever done to keep me happy. I only wish I could have done more for you.

After all, you deserve the chance at the kind of love that I'm not sure I'm worthy of.

And as I lay here dying, Inuyasha, I think of you. And wherever you are, are you thinking of me, as well? I would rather hurt myself than to ever make you cry. And I realize that there's nothing left to try…even though it's going to hurt us both…I can't go on. I wish you a happy life with Mayuko. And I hope you will never forget me. Because I know I'll never forget you…

_I lay down the letter and realize how much she has sacrificed for me. I am not Kagome…I am Inuyasha. Using my own memory and the letter she wrote me to write this story. After the letter, I realized that Mayuko was a pathetic excuse for a replacement. Although Mayuko is a nice girl and a great wife, I found that Kagome was the only one who could make my world shine. _

_If Kagome could hear me right now, I would tell her that I will love her until the end of time. I would tell her that every breath of mine I would hold her by my side. I would tell her that only she could stop the rain tonight, and only she could change my world from dark to bright. If I were there when she died, I would tell her to keep the faith of mine, and I would tell her to _never_ let it go. But she's gone. And to know that I'll never be able to hold her with hands again, is something that I cannot explain in words. I'd like to think of Kagome as one of the few people in the world who can life the corners of the universe. _

_Because I know she's lifted mine. _

**There's no other way  
Than to say…goodbye…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Wow, the end was kind of stupid…but I figured if I was going to work on a sequel, I was going to have to leave something to work from. Okay, here are some things to expect in the sequel (if you guys want one that is):

- Lots of Angst

- Kagome will still be dead (some of my friends wanted me to bring Kagome back to life, but…no)

- And it will be a lot longer

Well, that is all for now! Thank you to all my readers, and maybe I'll get more reviews later? Ah well, it's not about the reviews. It's about the stories! Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoyed "Unfaithful"!

_Sw33t-Sorrows._


End file.
